


Overwatch x OCs

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Will add more tags as I go, Window Sex, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, writing commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: One-shots with Friend OC and their OW favs/ships. Also, a place to put one-shot AUs (Alternate Universe with Overwatch characters) 98% NSFW.





	1. Lost In You - Jack Morrison x Natalie Nguyen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20XX: Jack Morrison x Natalie Nguyen

There weren't many places you had to look when you were looking for the Strike Commander, then again he wasn't one for hiding while at HQ. He was an important man that needed to be available at a moment's notice, everyone was.

Tonight was no different than any other night, he was pacing in his office, stressing over upcoming missions in addition to the increased pressure from governments and being barred from entry.

"For fucks sake…" Jack sighed as he sat in his chair rubbing his temples. A persistent headache had been plaguing him for the past week. Meeting after meeting after meeting, the week dragged on when all he really wanted to sleep in later than 4:30 am.

"I need a vacation," Jack muttered to himself as he leaned back into his chair closing his eyes to rest for a few moments.

Jack's eyes suddenly shot open from the sudden weight on his lap, her signature smirk, her plush full lips.

"Natalie," Jack sighed as he relaxed back into his seat again. Natalie had made her way into his office unnoticed, had he dosed off?

"Jaaaaaack," Natalie whined as she pulled on his black fitted shirt.

"Yes, Natalie?" Jack chuckled.

"Jaaaaaaack," Natalie whined again.

"Yes Baby Girl?" Jack asked.

"I missed youuuuu," Natalie slurred.  
"Did you now?" Jack asked.

"Yesss," Natalie said as she leaned forwards placing her head in the crook of his neck, her nose pressing into the side of his neck.

"You've been drinking again...haven't you?" Jack mused as he smelled the strong aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke on her clothing.

"Mayyybeee," Natalie replied.

"You should be sleeping so that you don't have a hangover," Jack suggested.

"I don't get hangovers," Natalie said as she placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Mmm," Jack chuckled as he gripped the woman's hips. She placed more kisses on the man's neck trailing up to his lips.

The taste of whiskey and an indescribable spice on her lips. He loved it, it was her taste. His hand slid down to cup her ass giving it a slight squeeze. Natalie cupped the man's face as she slipped her tongue past his lips rolling her hips onto the growing bulge in his pants.

"Babe…" Jack groaned as he slid a hand underneath her thin shirt to her lower back as the other carded through her hair holding her in place as he deepened the kiss.

"Mm...anh…" Natalie whispered against his lips.

Moving suddenly, he cupped her ass as he stood and gently lowered her onto his desk. He was thankful that his desk was at least clear, there were fewer things to get in the way of his main focus. The larger man hovered over her devouring her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping her hips grounding his restrained member against her. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she reveled in his large hands greedily groping at her naked skin underneath her shirt.

"Jaaaack," Natalie whined as she pulled at his shirt, telling him what she wanted without words.

"Is that what you want baby girl?" Jack asked gruffly. As he rolled his hips against the heat between her legs. Another whine from her sent the man growling as he nipped and suckled at her neck

Another whimper escaped her lips as she felt the man's hunger for her as he nipped, and marked her skin as he pulled her clothes, shoes, pants, everything that stood in his way of getting closer to his main prize. Just as quickly as he pulled at her clothes she tried pulling at his shirt, but was stopped, she grumbled as he continued to mark her skin. Her nimble fingers unbuckling his belt, the buttons on his trousers but again he stopped her from rushing, no matter how much he wanted it.

No matter how much he wanted her warmth, her supple body against his, those golden eyes focused only on him. A deep groan rumbled from the back of his throat as he leaned forward into the crook of her neck, his fingers moving slowly, working into her.

"Natalie," Jack whispered into her neck

A soft moan, an arch in her back. He stopped her from being impatient but he didn't even know how much longer he could wait.

He had her partially naked on his desk, working her for what she really wanted, the throb of his length reminding him of what he wanted. He wanted a vacation, but losing himself in her warmth, love, arms and whatever she wanted to give him. He would eagerly take it.

His baby blue eyes stared deep into her half-lidded golden orbs, he loved how exotic they were, how they told him things she wouldn't say out loud, they told him what he wanted to know and he was more than ready. He shifted slightly shucking down his boxer briefs.

"Natalie," Jack grunted as he grounded his length between her folds.

"Ahn…" she moaned. He groaned softly into her shoulder, he loved when she called him that, it was her name for him.

"Are you ready for me?" Jack asked as he brushed the head of his needy member against the small bundle of nerves. He straightened himself, gripping his Her moan echoed in his ears as she gripped on to his bicep, he knew that she was more than ready for him, but wanted to her to tell him.

"Please," Natalie moaned as she pulled him to her taking his lips in a heated kiss. Jack groaned deeply as he eagerly returned the kiss, slowly he pressed himself into her welcoming heat. Deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of her, their moans muffled by the passionate kiss they shared.

Slowly he pulled back and surged forward burying himself into her tight heat over and over again losing himself in the tight grip of her hands in hair, the slight sting of her nails digging into his shoulder, the breathy soft moans spilling from her plush lips. Over and over again he buried himself inside of her, sucking up every little cry and moan that escaped her lips as he plowed into her on his desk.

"Natalie," Jack groaned into the crook of her neck. An abrupt cry escaped her lips as he gripped her hips tighter, his thrusts harder. His breaths we deep and heavy as he felt her walls pulsing and squeezing around him, she was close and was quickly pushing him to his end. Her breathy moans of his name on her lips, the pleasurable stinging sensation of her nails rake down his back, the tightening walls around him pushed him to his end as her orgasm crashed through her as he emptied himself into her.

"Jack," Natalie panted as she still held on to him.

"I'm here baby girl...I'm all yours," Jack whispered against her ear earning a soft whimper before she pressed her lips onto his.

"I love you, Natalie," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too...Jack,"


	2. With You Near By - Soldier 76 x Natalie Nugyen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20XX - 76 x Natalie Nguyen

Years ago he had never imagined that he'd be a late sleeper, he always had to be ready to act on a moment's notice or fight for his life. He had always been an earlier riser regardless of what was happening, but now all of that was different, everything was so different. He slept late surrounded by the finest and softest sheets and pillows encased in a soft citrus mixed with an indescribable spiciness.

It was how he knew it was truly her and not some joke being played on the old soldier.

Groaning softly he slowly opened his eyes and rolled over hoping to find her still sleeping next to him, but instead, he found a girl with big blue eyes looking back at him from the edge of the bed. He could only see the top of her head and her blue eyes looking back at him.

"Emma…" Jack said quietly.

"Daddy are you awake yet? Mom's gonna be mad," Emma said as she placed her head on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" Jack grumbled.

"It is 10:30 am, " Emma said as she leaned onto the bed brushing her blond hair to the side.

His beautiful little girl. She looked so much like him.

He reached out to take her little hand and noticed that her nails were painted and one of his fingernails were painted as well. Jack looked at his finger and then to the girl who looked away from him nervously.

"Mom said I could do it…" Emma said as she laughed nervously.

"It looks better on your than it does me. Where's your mom?" Jack grumbled as he sat up in bed.

"She just started making breakfast," she replied.

"Ok…" Jack yawned as slid out of bed.

"I'll go let her know you're awake," the girl hopped to her feet and skipped out of the room before he was able to say anything. He yawned again as he pulled on a pair of lounge pants before heading towards the scent of bread baking.

"Mooom. Dad's awake,"

"He's such a lazy bum...did you kick him awake?"

Jack heard Emma's and Natalie's voice come from the kitchen as he made his way groggily to the kitchen. He yawned once more as he entered the kitchen to see several plates of food on the kitchen nook table, Emma placing a plate of food onto the table and move over to the giggling baby in his high chair.

"You're such a happy baby Axton are you ready to eat too? I'm hungry," Emma murmured to the baby.

Jack felt his chest tighten at the sight of his small family together, safe from harm's way. He wondered if all of this was a dream and he was sleeping or bleeding out somewhere in Dorado. It hurt, but God he loved every moment of it.

"Daaad," Emma started pulling Jack from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Jack replied

"Are you staying with us today? We were going to go to the park with Axton," Emma bounced by the high chair

"Of course," Jack replied as he turned his attention to the woman at the stove top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she wore his shirt and wore black leggings.

"You're finally awake," Natalie commented as she continued to focus on the eggs.

"That's where my shirt went," Jack chuckled.

"What's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine," Natalie replied as she quickly glanced at the man. Her cheeks turned a light pink when she noticed the look he gave her.

Love. Admiration.

"...D-Don't look at me like that. It was the closest thing I saw," Natalie replied as she scooped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and began cracking more eggs into the skillet. Jack chuckled as he went over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to cook.

"...did you sleep well?" Jack murmured.

"I did. You sure did though," Natalie commented.

"Yeah...it's easier to sleep with you nearby," Jack replied softly and placed a kiss on her earlobe.

"Getting sappy on me so early?" Natalie chuckled.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

Natalie was silent for a moment, her cheeks turned a bright red as she continued to cook.

"I love you too Jack,"

Jack sighed softly as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Axton...do you think...we're going to have another brother or sister?" Emma whispered to the gurgling baby.

" _Emma_ ,"

Hearing her name being called, cause the young girl to jump and take a seat.

"Another baby you say?" Jack said jokingly.

"Go sit down before I smack you with this skillet, Jack," Natalie threatened.


	3. Crimson Silk (Vera Lovelace x Hanzo Shimada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phantom thief now the Crimson Queen of the Yakuza clan, she was his queen and given whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, spoiled out of her mind. No matter where they were, Tokyo, Athens, Luxembourg, it didn't matter. He spoiled her.

Vera silently looked down at the bustling city of Tokyo, the bright neon lights, the cars, the people, it was much different than the serene atmosphere of Hanamura, or the refined old world feels that some of the places in Luxembourg City.

It was quite the opposite.

Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, the atmosphere was becoming a little too much for her. She had already taken medication to help with an oncoming migraine and had the room dark, only the moonlight and the neon lights illuminated her form, the blues, and pinks reflecting off the cool red silk of her kimono-like robe. Earlier that day she excused herself from the remaining meetings that she accompanied Hanzo to, of course, there were no qualms she could do as she pleased.

The soft click of the door closing behind her caught her attention and soon a voice she hadn't heard since earlier.

"You're still awake,"

"Hanzo…" Vera said as she turned towards the man approaching her from the inky darkness of the room.

"How are you feeling? You should be resting" Hanzo said as he embraced her from behind.

"Mm...I know," Vera replied as she turned towards him. Hanzo placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he escorted her over to the chaise lounge.

He was always gentle with her no matter the situation, even with the harshness of killing for honor and power that that Shimada clan held with an iron fist. The stoic expression in the face of others, but for her nothing but warmth, small smiles, gentle touches, love.

Vera sighed as she leaned back on the plush cushions relaxing a bit with the man kneeling at her side.

"We shouldn't be here much longer. I know the sudden change is jarring and I apologize," Hanzo murmured as he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Again he kissed her hand and kissed the diamond band around her finger.

"It is what you do and can't be helped. I will be ok, you manage to deal with my work from time to time," Vera sighed.

"That may be true, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You are my queen…" Hanzo murmured.

Vera felt as if her cheeks were ablaze as she felt the man's lips travel from her hand to her wrist and the moved to her plush lips. There were times like this when she felt as if she wasn't a phantom thief, she wasn't just a glorified arm piece for the heir to the Shimada clan. She felt as if she was his queen, to be tended to and given everything she needed or wanted whether it be menial or large, he would make sure she would have it.

"Mmm Hanzo…" Vera murmured against the kiss. Hanzo sighed softly as his hand traveled across the silk crimson robe, sliding its way between the fabric, ghosting across the soft supple flesh of her thighs.

"Oh…" Vera sighed as he kissed along her jaw, down her neck, gently suckling the soft tender skin all while a hand gently groped her naked thigh as it moved closer and closer to the heat between her legs.

His touches were soft almost teasing, but never straying from his course, if he wanted to break her down to her weakest parts, to have her whimper for him on the verge of tears from the pleasure he would do it and no one in their right mind would stop him.

"Hanzo what about-" Vera started before Hanzo hushed her, a hand pulled at the silk fabric that held the silk kimono-like robe to her lithe form.

"Quiet," Hanzo said firmly as he went back to leaving heated kisses on her skin, leaving soft rosy pink marks as he moved further down her exposed skin of her collarbone, her cleavage, breasts, and further.

A soft mewl came from Vera's rosy lips, she nibbled on her bottom lip to keep herself from being too loud. His lips and hands together always made her weak and wither underneath him.

"Hanzo…" Vera panted.

The simplest touch had her trembling, needy for him. A choked sob escaped her throat when his lips latched on to her breast suckling, nipping and swirling around the pert nipple before abandoning it for the other.

"Hanzo," Vera whined again as a hand went to her silky white hair running a hand through the slightly curled locks. Hanzo took his time and slowly moved from her breast to her abdomen, placing open mouthed kisses as he also moved down the chaise and as he moved down her body.

She was bare and exposed to the man as he draped her leg over his shoulder, kissing at the tender flesh of her inner thigh, sending shivers through her body.

"W-What if someone comes in?" Vera asked breathlessly.

"So?" Hanzo murmured against her thigh, his coal like orbs looked up at her.

"Hanzo they will talk…"

"You are more important," Hanzo said as he moved the thin lacy fabric from his prize. Her warmth, her heat, her dripping sex all ready for him.

"But-" her words were caught in her throat as she felt one his slender fingers slip between her folds, eliciting a soft cry from the woman.

Another finger followed, soon followed by a slow lap of his tongue. The warm onslaught of his tongue willed all the strength inside of her to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. Like a man starved from lack of nourishment he hungrily lapped at her juices that flowed, his tongue swirled and flicked at the sensitive nub as his fingers continuously slipped in and out of her tight dripping passage. Hanzo groaned deeply as she gripped at his silky hair slightly pulling on it as he moved faster. Her cries were soft and demure but soon were becoming louder, more urgent.

Faster his tongue worked her, slower his slender fingers thrust into her, he had her where he wanted her. He knew what caused her body to tremble all too well, he knew what he was doing, he was to be a king, and she was to be his queen.

Faster, harder, slower he continued to break her down piece by piece until she arched her back against him, a choked sob escaped her lips as her orgasm crashed through her and onto his lips. Greedily, Hanzo lapped her juices and left nothing spared that drove her even madder. Satisfied with the how she trembled he relented, he placed a kiss on one of her thighs before he moved to lick her essence from his fingers.

Vera panted heavily as she looked at the man through heavily lidded eyes, Hanzo looked up at her as he placed a kiss on one of the marks on her inner thigh.

"You're so brazen sometimes," Vera sighed.

"You're one to talk my love," Hanzo replied.

The soft hiss of the door alerted both of them to another entering the room. Cautiously Vera glanced over the back of the chaise lounge at the man that stood in the doorway. 

" _Vera-_ sama," the man bowed.

"Uh...H-Hello…" Vera replied her mind running a million miles an hour.

"Hanzo-sama...your father requested your presence," the man said as he straightened up.

"Thank you. I'll go to him right away," Hanzo said from between Vera's thighs. The man bowed again before leaving closing the door behind him. Hanzo grumbled softly as he covered her with her robe before he stood.

"Will you be back tonight?" Vera questioned as she attempted to move her limbs that felt as they were jelly.

"Of course...this was just the preface of what's coming, my love," Hanzo said


	4. Green Tea (Vera Lovelace x Hanzo Shimada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet spending a year at this home that was tucked away from prying eyes with an unknown woman, he found solace here. (Fluff)

The soft warmth of the sunlight streamed through the balcony doors and on the sleeping man, a slightly sweet floral breeze filled the bedroom causing the man in the middle of the bed to shift and to roll onto their stomach. Hanzo grunted as he ran his hand through his loose graying hair before turning to look to his left.

_It was empty._

She was already awake, either gardening or already enthralled in her writing. With a sigh, he continued to lay on his stomach letting the remnants of sleep pass through him before he even attempted to move. He had become too lenient with his schedule during his time at the woman's home. A year had already passed since he abruptly came to the home, and yet he felt no need to continue to run.

Not wanting to be lazier than what he already was, he pulled himself from the bed and began to ready himself for the day. Several minutes later dressed in casual clothing, Hanzo made his way into the kitchen. It was empty and quieter than usual. " _The boy must be with the older woman this weekend,"_  Hanzo thought to himself as he noticed a cast iron teapot hovering over a heater on the glossy counter.

_Green Tea._

Hanzo hesitated for a moment before pouring himself a cup. The memory of him and woman flooded his mind. The details were hazy at best, but he still remembered.

_Blood. Searing pain. An exotic looking mask. Worried pleas and then blackness._

When he did open his eyes, an unfamiliar room greeted him, from the ceiling hung several small stained glass, crystal-encrusted like chandeliers. Hints of cinnamon, patchouli, and vetiver surrounded him as he faded in and out of consciousness. When he woke up however many hours later, there was a pot of warm green tea next to him. While he was recovering from his injury he and the woman shared several cups of green tea together in the large sunroom.

Pushing the memory back, he looked down at his cup of tea before turning his attention to the garden at the back of home he now considered his refuge. In this place he knew he wouldn't have to run or hide, it was a strange notion that had developed during his time there. He had been on the run since the death of his brother, and from him abandoning the Shimada clan.

And yet spending a year at this home that was tucked away from prying eyes with an unknown woman, he found solace here.

The woman, Vera, didn't bother to ask about why he was being pursued, who attacked him, she didn't care about any of that and he was thankful for it. She understood privacy and how things were better left unsaid.

He spotted the woman outside tending to the large blooming garden, the double French doors were open, the source of the floral scent he caught earlier. He watched the woman tend to her garden, a small smile on her lips as she worked.

He didn't know a lot about the woman at first, but as time passed, he began to discover a bit more about her.

**Vera** , a writer, she took care of a young boy by the name of Herve on the weekends, she had a fondness for tea, books, insects, flower arrangements and she had a had a tendency to talk to her plants. He knew about the freckles that were littered along her skin, the sensitive scar on her stomach, the softness of her hair the cinnamon, vetiver aroma on her skin.

Absentmindedly, Hanzo took a sip of the tea, slightly burning the tip of his tongue. Flinching back he spilled some onto the counter and followed by a sneeze. He quickly went to clean up the mess and washed his hands before deciding to abandon the tea for the time being and head outside to see if he could help her in some way.

Vera turned to Hanzo adjusting her sun hat as she sat back on her heels.

"Good Morning. I didn't think you were going to be up so early," Vera said softly as she turned to look at the man standing near her.

"It's fine...I wanted to be of some help," Hanzo replied softly.

"You know you don't have to do anything...your wound-" Vera started.

"It's healed. It's been a year since- **aachoo**!"

Vera and Hanzo stared at each other for a moment, Hanzo quietly excused himself and continued talking.

"I am fine...I want to be able to do more to help-  **aachoo**!"

The man sneezed a few more times before Vera stood and ushered him back into the house. She quickly discarded her gardening gloves and shoes.

"Your face is all red...are you allergic to something?" Vera asked as she rummaged around in one of the kitchen drawers.

"N-not that I am aware of," Hanzo said as he sniffled while reaching for a kleenex next to the woman. He heard the woman giggle softly to herself as she pulled out a surgical mask from the drawer.

"If you really want to help you have to wear this… I don't have any allergies so I don't have any medication for it...if you would like we can go buy some?" Vera said as she gave the man the mask.

"Yes," Hanzo said and promptly sneezed again.

Vera giggled as she watched the man put on the mask. Hanzo nodded to the woman before the both of them went back to the garden.

"I'm not sure of what your experience is with gardening is, but I am willing to teach you if you would like to learn," Vera began as she slipped on her gloves. Hanzo nodded silently, sniffling behind the mask.

"I am unfamiliar with this," Hanzo replied, his voice muffled behind the mask.

"I hope you're ready to work...but please don't strain yourself with your wound…" Vera said softly.

"I will be fine," Hanzo replied.

Vera glanced at the man before turning towards the herb garden she had further in the back of the house.

"Vera…" Hanzo started.

Vera turned around to look at the man, she adjusted her sun hat.

"Thank you…Thank you for everything,"

Hanzo could see the confusion on the woman's face before she replied to him, there was a slight smile on her lips as she tilted her head.

" _You're welcome, Hanzo,"_


	5. Just Us (Moira Cruz x Jesse McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No missions. No running. No rushing. Just the two of them together.
> 
> Fluff!McCruz - Moira Cruz x Jesse McCree

_No missions._

_No running._

_No rushing._

Just the two of them together, sprawled about the king size bed and yet tangled in each other. Their legs tangled, hair a mess, an arm around her waist, her head on his chest, cheek smooshed as she boredly watched whatever video on social media that managed to hold her attention. A dark colored sheet covered their naked bodies from their passion filled night before only to become tangled in the sheet from their morning tryst. It was just the two of them in their little fixer-upper enjoying the silence, enjoying the lax morning, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Mmm..what are we going to eat?" she asked.

"I dunno sweetheart, it depends," he replied. She mumbled incoherently as she continued watching videos on her phone.

"Jesse," she began.

"Yes, _Peaches_?" Jesse replied.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked.

"Nah. It's just us. We jus' bought a house an' we just finished the bedroom. I ain't goin' nowhere. We don't have to do anything that we don't wanna." Jesse sighed.

"It feels too good to be true...after so many years..." she trailed off.

"I know...but it feels damn good to not be on the run. We ain't gotta go anywhere," Jesse replied.

"Good, I just got comfortable" she replied.

"Don'tchu worry your pretty little head about that," Jesse chuckled.

"I ain't goin' nowhere…" Jesse trailed off as his thumb began drawing small circles on her lower back. A soft sigh slipped past her parted lips as she enjoyed the gentle tingles it sent through her body.

" _Peaches_ …" Jesse began as his hand moved to slip his fingers between the dulled cerulean locks.

"My hair looks terrible, I know," she replied.

"Naw...it's like a blue-gray. I like it," Jesse replied

"What is it then?" she shifted to look at him, her bare chest on his.

"You know I love you right?" Jesse began. The blue haired woman clicked her tongue at the man.

"Why are you getting all sappy on me? What do you want now?" her brows furrowed.

"C'mon now, don't be like that," Jesse feigned being hurt by the woman's words but knew that she could see right through him.

"Stop dicking around cowboy," she replied.

"I meant what I said," Jesse replied. Her honey brown eyes silently judged the man but all seriousness melted away as he held firm in his gaze.

"I...I love you too," she replied softly. As soon as she uttered the words she was flipped onto her back, the wind knocked from her.

"You look so cute sweetheart," Jesse smirked.

"Shut up," she pouted.

"C'mon now...why don't you give ol McCree a kiss?" Jesse said as he licked his lips.

"You can't be serious. Get off of me you stink," she frowned.

"I mean you don't smell like freshly cut flower yourself," Jesse replied smugly.

"How dare you-ah!" she squeaked as the man leaned down to kiss her, she moved her head only to have the man kiss at her exposed neck, peppering her neck with open mouth kisses

"Jesse! Ah!" she laughed.

"Oh, ya think that's funny?" Jesse chuckled as he continued his assault

"Noo! Your beard-!" she cried out in between her laughs. Laughter filled the room as he continued to pepper her neck with ticklish kisses.


	6. Summer Vacation (Lyudmila D. x Dmitri S.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC x OC  
> Lyudmila Dontsova & Dmitri Safin do not belong to me.

"It's so hot Mila. How can you like this weather?" the large man grumbled as he fanned himself with a paper fan.

"The weather is perfect, and we're in a conditioned room, stop being a baby. Besides, we need a change in scenery, I can only handle so much cold weather," Lyudmila smiled.

Dima smiled tiredly at the woman. If she was happy then, he was happy.

The two managed to get a few days of vacation, alone time together without the peeking eyes of their crew. They were both used to the same weather, Lyudmila, on the other hand, had a special place for warm weather. The heat of the Maldives was another beast of itself. Dima sighed as he leaned back in his chair that was getting too warm for his liking.

"C'mon it'll be fun," Lyudmila said with a smile.

"I've heard that too many times to know that something is going to happen," Dima chuckled.

"You think something bad will happen while we're on vacation?"

"No...but…"

"Stop being a lazy bear and let's go swimming in the ocean. I heard that there is a small lake nearby that has healing minerals in it. I want to try it," Lyudmila said as she began rummaging through her bag.

"Swimming you say? Did you-"

"No," the woman replied as she pulled out a black swimsuit.

"Aww…," Dima whined.

"Just kidding. They managed to talk me into buying something better than what I wanted," Lyudmila sighed.

Dima quickly stood up from his chair and quickly moved over towards the woman. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me see," Dima whispered in her ear.

"D-Don't make fun of me though, " Lyudmila said shyly as she pulled out a forest green one piece with a mesh front, large side cutouts and a deep 'v' cut.

"Oh...they chose well," Dima chuckled.

"Did they? I had my doubts…" Lyudmila replied.

"It's going to look great on you Mila," Dima said as she turned the woman around to face him. Lyudmila arched an eyebrow at the man's toothy grin, he tilted her head up for a kiss.

Lyudmila placed a hand between their lips blocking the kiss.

"H-Hey-"

"I want to go swimming at the beach. We have more than enough time to mess around in the sheets," Lyudmila said before grabbing the swimsuit and headed to the bathroom.

"You're smarter than what you let on," Dima chuckled. Lyudmila turned around and gave the man a cheeky smile before closing the door.

Dima chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through his thick wavy ebony hair, imagining how she would look in the deep forest green one piece. He smirked as the delicious thought of the woman, his wife filled his mind as he began to rummage through his bag.

"Today is going to be long…"

* * *

Did you have to wear that all the way to the beach?" Dima whined.

"Did you have to wear that shirt?" Lyudmila shot back as she adjusted her sunhat.

The two were walking towards the beach eating ice cream they had picked up from a local vendor. There were so many flavors that they hadn't heard of, and for the sake of time, they chose coconut, as it was the country's national fruit.

"What's wrong with my shirt?!" Dima asked shocked at the woman's words, he stole a glance down at his sleeveless shirt with the large letters of 'Bro" written across it.

"I dunno. You have a problem with my cover up so I have a problem with your shirt," Lyudmila replied

"You want me to take it off?" Dima asked with a large grin on plastered on his face.

"Dima-" Lyudmila began to protest but found it too late, the man had already removed his shirt and was now drawing the attention of men, women, and children.

"We're supposed to be on vacation and you're drawing attention to us," Lyudmila rolled her eyes.

"It was soaked anyway," Dima sighed as the two found an open umbrella to sit under.

"Damn, it's hot," Dima grunted as he sat down on the cool sand.

"More reason to get into the water," Lyudmila replied as she sat down next to him.

The sounds of waves crashing, people talking, children laughing, and to top it off a warm soft breeze passed by him. Dima sighed, relaxing a bit. Days like these were rare, they were usually focused on a mission, hidden in the shadows, no room or time for simple things like this.

"Do you want me to put sunscreen on you?" Lyudmila asked breaking Dima's sobering thoughts.

"Yeah...hey Mila...you want kids right?" Dima asked as he shifted to give the woman more room.

"Eventually. Why?" Lyudmila asked as she began to rub cream on the man's back.

"Hearing...the laughter of children...it sounds nice…" Dima replied softly.

"You're like a big child yourself," Lyudmila giggled from behind the man.

"Ouch Mila," Dima laughed.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Lyudmila spoke up.

"When we are in a better position," Lyudmila said softly.

"Ok," Dima replied softly as he continued to watch children play with their families.

"Gods...it's so hot," Dima sighed.

"Put some on your chest, arms and legs and let's get in the water," Lyudmila said as she placed a kiss on the man's ear before getting up.

"What about you?" Dima asked as she saw the cup of her ass peeking from underneath her cover-up.

"I put some on earlier," Lyudmila replied as she took off her sun hat.

Mila...you're taking the fun outta-" Dima started and stopped in mid-sentence when he finally revealed the swimsuit she had been hiding.The swimsuit hugged and accentuated every curve on the woman, the color was perfect against her fair skin and it happened to be one of his favorite colors. Upon seeing the woman Dima felt his lips and throat go dry.

"Holy shit…" Dima said as he continued to stare.

"I-Is it bad?"

"N-No...who picked this one out for you?" Dima asked as he licked his lips.

"Alisa picked out the suit, but Halida picked out the color," Lyudmila replied softly.

"You look good...real...good…," Dima said as he continued to stare.

"Of course I do," Lyudmila replied cheekily.

"You are more cheeky than I thought you were," Dima chuckled.

"Looks can be deceiving Dimitri," Lyudmila said as she moved away from the man. He licked his lips as he watched the woman head towards the water.

Hunger.

Dima cursed to himself as he continued to rub sunscreen onto himself. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Several hours later the two returned to their hotel room exhausted from the beach, exploring the local culture and trying new foods.

"Today was amazing," Lyudmila sighed softly as she collapsed on to the bed.

"It was pretty interesting...the art is amazing motormouth would love it," Dima chuckled as he placed a few small painting down on the counter in the room.

"I can't believe you call him that," Lyudmila said as she propped herself on her elbows to look at the man.

"Well...he is one so why not give him a fitting name?" Dima shrugged as he looked at the woman on the large bed, her brown hair draping over her left shoulder.

Dima chuckled softly as he made his way over to the woman, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Lyudmila asked

"You've had your fun around town...I think it's time I've had my fun with you Mila," Dima said as he stood between the woman's legs crossing his arms.

"And who gets to decide when my fun is over hm?"

"Right now I say it's on hold," Dima said as he pushed the woman back onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

"You're being awfully demanding Dima," Lyudmila chuckled, her breath caught in her throat as she felt the man's lips against her bare neck.

"I want to fuck my wife. What else can I say?" Dima growled.

"It's been on your mind all-ah-" Lyudmila shivered as he nipped on the on the sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck pulling at her clothes as he moved down.

"Take these off," Dima growled.

"Take them off of me," Lyudmila smirked.

"Do you want me to rip these because I will Mila. I have before,"

"No...don't do it...I'll take them off," the woman sighed.

In seconds Lyudmila was bare to his eyes and in less than a second Dima had his hands all over her. His calloused hands caressed her hip before they slid up to cup her soft supple breast. He was gentle but Lyudmila felt the sense of urgency behind those dark eyes. He placed a kiss on her collarbone, moving down to the tattoo on her chest before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, gently he suckled and flicked with his tongue. A soft mewl escaped Lyudmila's lips as she squirmed underneath his attention.

He moaned softly before he took the other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same attention as the other until she trembled underneath him, his dark eyes focused on her pleasured expressions.

" _Dima_ ," Lyudmila whimpered softly, Dima growled as he looked away from her and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He could smell her arousal, driving him mad with lust, she was exposed to him, exposed for him to do as he pleased, she was more than ready for him. A deep groan rumbled in the back of his throat before he ran a thick finger over her sex before wasting no time before he slipped a thick finger into her, wanting to feel her before he fully claimed what he desired all day. A soft cry escaped Lyudmila's lips followed by a low moan as he slid in another finger, and another one.

He was needy and needed her to satisfy his raging lust, at first he began to slowly move his fingers stretching her for him. He couldn't wait much longer, the slow pace he had set was short lived as he slammed his fingers into her, pressing his thick fingers against the sensitive spot deep inside of her. He knew how to break her apart and how to weave her back together.

"Dimitri!" Lyudmila cried out.

The beast of the man snarled as he slowly pulled his fingers from her, and practically tore his clothes from his body to quickly move back between her legs. Her skin slightly flushed, squeezed shut her lips parted slightly. He focused in on her plush red lips, red and swollen from her biting down on them.

"Mila look at me," Dima growled.

Lyudmila parted her eyes to look up at the man, he leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Lyudmila wrapped her arms around the man's neck and legs around his waist tightly, pressing the head of his cock at her entrance.

He growled deeply at the wet sensation teasing his head, wanting more he pulled back from the kiss and surged forward burying his thick length inside of her. Dima leaned down again taking her lips between her teeth capturing her lips as she dug her nails into his back.

He pulled back till the head was just shy of slipping out and surged forward burying himself again, a short cry erupted from her lips from the sudden fullness she dragged her nails down his back leaving red angry marks.

"Yes," Dima hissed.

He thrust deeply inside of her until he could only hear her cries. He closed his eyes to revel in the woman he loved, her voice chanting his name, her body tight, hot, squeezing the part of him that needed so desperately to be buried inside of her. The distinctive noises of flesh meeting with one another filled the room, mixing with their moans and groans.

He greedily took one nipple between his lips, biting down on the soft flesh and sucking hard as he slammed harder into her. Lyudmila cried out as she weaved a hand into the man's hair holding him close as a hand reached down to grab her plush ass, holding her in place for his savage thrusts.

He was a beast of a man, almost everything he did was animalistic, sex was no different. He took her hard and rough as he sucked, groped and fucked her as hard as he could. He needed all of her and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

" _Dimitri-_ " Lyudmila whined as she slipped in her native language. He knew that she was getting close and so was he. He grabbed underneath her knees and pushed them close to her head, changing the angle of his savage thrusts. Her cries were music to his ears as he felt her tighten around him.

She was so close.

" _Dimitri_!"

He snarled in response as he continued slamming into her, her nails scratching at his thighs. A bit more and she would come apart underneath him. He stole a glance between their bodies and then their eyes met.

"Mila _, min sine yaratam_ ," Dima growled

" _Min sine yaratam_!" Lyudmila cried out as she felt her orgasm crashed through her, sending electricity through her spine.

"Fuck," Dima snarled as he felt her walls clamp down on his cock, pushing him over the edge with her. A string of words and curses came from Dima's lips as he buried his head into the crook of her neck biting down on the soft skin, he came just as hard as the withering woman underneath him. Lyudmila cried out again, pain mixing with pleasure something he did often usually heightening the euphoric feeling of their fuck sessions.

It took Dima a few moments to regain himself before he quickly lowered her legs and leaned heavily on his forearms, hovering over the woman placing kisses on her forehead and moved down to her lips, whispering soft praises as they calmed down from their pleasure high.

"T-That...hurt…" Lyudmila panted. Dima chuckled softly before he kissed her again.

"Ğafu ütínem…" Dima muttered before he slipped from her, laying down next to her moving pieces of her hair from her face.

"You're going to have a mark there…" Dima trailed off as he propped himself on an elbow. Lyudmila sighed as she touched the sore area of her neck.

"At least you didn't draw blood this time," Lyudmila winced.

"I'm sorry...how about we get cleaned up...and I'll take care of you, hm?" Dima suggested, his voice was low, insinuating something.

"You bit me...why should you have any more fun?" Lyudmila asked as she slowly sat up, wincing as she moved her legs and slid to the edge of the bed.

"It was an accident. In the heat of the moment!," Dima protested. Lyudmila rolled her eyes at the man as she slowly stood.

"How about cuddles? Mila c'mon-" Dima started when the slamming of the bathroom door gave the man his answer.


	7. Never Forget (Lyudmila D. x Dmitri S.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC x OC  
> Lyudmila Dontsova and Dmitri Safin do not belong to me.
> 
> Fluff!Lyuma
> 
> His memory was never the same after he was reawakened, there are things that he never wants to forget again. She is one of them.

"It's chilly tonight, the fire is going in the children's room right?" Lyudmila asked softly as the man walked as quietly as he could into the kitchen, a little white pomeranian followed close behind.

The rowdy group of children were having a weekend sleepover at their quiet cabinet in the woods and the man, paired with his helpers, got all of the children to bed and to sleep.

"Of course Mila," Dima replied as he stopped in front of the large counter and ran a hand through his thick black hair and scratched at his beard. Lyudmila watched him quietly as she placed the mug of broth to her lips. She could see frustration laced in his features as he looked around for something.

"Did you forget what you were doing?" Lyudmila asked. Dima glanced at the woman and sighed a bit, he did forget.

"Kind of...yeah…" Dima replied defeated.

It should have been a natural thing by now, his memory was spotty from Talon's control over him years prior. When they had woken him up from his cryogenic sleep they had assumed through his reconditioning that his memory would return.

But it didn't.

No matter how hard Kallista tried to help him, it never came back.

He needed constant reminders for various things and would ask questions about things he asked hours ago. Lyudmila's heart cried in anguish when she saw the man become frustrated with himself because he couldn't remember. It tore him apart when he couldn't fully remember they were married, nor could he remember their marriage ceremony. She reassured the man countless times and told him stories of their marriage, their friends they had lost and the friends that she currently had. He listened with rapt attention, soaking up every word she said, asked questions and more. The next day, he would ask again or wouldn't remember everything she had told him.

It was tough, but she loved him, and he loved her. She had fought so hard and worked just as hard to get him back to the man that he once was, she had come too far to give up on him. The soft yips of the small dog, Lorien, brought her back to the present, She watched as the large man gently scooped up the small dog and walked over to the sofa in front of the large fireplace.

"Mila...come sit with me," Dima said softly as he sat down with the small dog in his hand.

"Ok. Did you want some broth-" Lyudmila began.

"No. Just you," Dima replied as he watched the fire crackled softly. Lyudmila hesitated for a moment before she joined the man on the sofa, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders welcoming her into lean on him despite the little dog that yapped at the woman's presence.

"She's so possessive of you," Lyudmila commented.

"A small dog with the mind of a mastiff, and the others think they're lap dogs," Dima commented as the little dog slid out of his hand and onto his thigh.

"The children love them and you love them too," Lyudmila teased.

"I do. When they aren't knocking me on my ass," Dima chuckled.

"They love you," Lyudmila replied as she placed her now empty mug onto the coffee table.

"I know. I know…" Dima trailed off. Lyudmila caught the man's hesitation to continue, she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. There was a soft silence between the two as they sat and watched the fire.

"Mila…" Dima began.

"Hm?"

"Is...Is this what it's like to be...to have...a home and children?" Dima questioned.

It took Lyudmila a moment to respond to the man, memories that she had long buried threatened to push themselves back to the forefront, them wanting a home together after they retired from SPETZNAZ and trying for a child-

"Yes...something like this," Lyudmila replied.

"I...I like it...it makes me feel more human to be surrounded by all of this…" Dima trailed off.

"That's good...you always did like children," Lyudmila sighed softly.

"I may not always remember their names all the time...but I love every single one of them...as if they were my own," Dima continued.

In the back of her mind, the question of if he remembered that unfortunate day and those months that she isolated herself after. They grieved and she blamed herself for the whole thing, the walls she had built since she recovered, trembled slightly. Silence fell between the two again, the soft pops of the wood splintering echoed in the room.

"Mila...we...almost had a child...didn't we?" Dima asked cautiously. Lyudmila squeezed her eyes shut as her mind was flooded by the anguish, the arguments, the isolation they experience so many years ago.

"...We did," Lyudmila replied softly, at that moment she felt the man's arm squeeze her a little bit tighter, as if he needed to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, that they were both still here.

"Though...she never saw the light of day...we're surrounded by plenty who I will protect with my life," Lyudmila replied softly.

Dima nodded in agreement as he scooped up the small dog and placed her on the floor, in protest the little dog yapped until the large man hushed her.

"Mila...my thoughts are all jumbled and I can't think straight….but there are things I want to say to you that I am sure that I have told you at some point...but I can't remember," Dima began.

" Start from the top," Lyudmila suggested simply.

"Thank you," Dima blurted.

"For?" Lyudmila asked as she looked at the man.

"For protecting me for all of those years, locking me away from...everyone...until you were able to fix me," Dima replied as he turned towards her.

"Dima…" Lyudmila sighed softly.

"And...for loving me the way you have since…"Dima trailed off, his brows furrowed.

"I couldn't let them take you back...I couldn't. I lost you once and I damn sure was not going to lose you again," Lyudmila spoke up.

"I-" the woman began when suddenly the man gently cupped her face.

As they looked at each, they saw each other as they did when they gave their vows so many years ago. Without the modifications of Talon, without the damages of war, just as they were many years ago.

" _Moya prekrasnaya zhena…_ " Dima whispered

"Dmitri…" Lyudmila replied softly as she closed her eyes, she knew that he meant every word that he said but found it hard to believe that she was beautiful, especially now. The scars of war etched deep into her skin, her body and soul, she never thought of herself as beautiful.

"I have something for you," Dima began as he dug into his sweater pocket. Curious, Lyudmila's hazel brown eyes caught a glimpse of an intricate silver necklace looped with a ring.

It was a wedding ring.

"Uh...your lady friends...told me I should get a new one ...and well they helped me pick it out for you,"Dima said as he held the necklace up for her to see.

"Dima...you didn't have to," Lyudmila began.

"I wanted to...besides...it will be a reminder to me that I am married to the greatest woman alive, the woman that covered my ass and saved me. A reminder that I am married to you and only you," Dima said as he slipped the necklace over her head.

"Though my memory may be bead...I don't want to ever forget you again...Lyudmila," Dima said quietly. The woman sighed softly as she felt her heart clench at the man's words and cause her to chuckle.

" _Ty bol'shoy emotsional'nyy medevd…"_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> Moya prekrasnaya zhena - My beautiful Wife
> 
> Ty bol'shoy emotsional'nyy medevd - You big emotional bear


	9. Spa ( Moira Cruz x Jesse McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With five kids, of course, superwoman needed some time off.

"Jesse McCree I am onto you. What do you think you're doing?" Moira said as she looked at the man from their shared bed. McCree looked at the woman confused at first before one of his signature grins crossed his face.

"What are ya talking about sweetheart?" Jesse said as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it in their shared closet.

"First you willingly agreed to take the kids to school and daycare, then I suddenly have an appointment at a spa that I've been trying to get into for weeks, there are bundles of tulips and chocolates waiting there for me and there's the same thing waiting here for me," Moira began

"Mmmhm," Jesse said as he moved over to the bed sitting next to her.

"The house was clean and empty. Not even Pochi and Eastwood was around," Moira crossed her arms as she looked at the man.

"How was it?"

"...Amazing…" Moira trailed off.

"Good," Jesse replied as he leaned in to kiss her, Moira willingly kissed him wrapping an arm around his neck.

"You got me the most expensive package they had there," Moira whispered as she pulled back.

"Ain't nothin' expensive for you darlin'" Jesse replied as he kissed her again.

"Mmm...where are the girls?" Moira murmured against his lips.

"I pulled some strings...and...they are staying the weekend at Lyuda's place with Dima," Jesse murmured and attempted to kiss her again. Moira placed a hand on his lips as she leaned back, a quizzical look on her face.

"And Eastwood and Pochi?"

Jesse pouted as he looked at the woman, he took her hand a placed a kiss on top of it. He made plans to make sure that the love of his life had it easy. He took care of the girls, took them to school and dropped them and their two dogs off at a friend's place.

Made sure she had the best spa package available at one of those fancy spas that Kallista had recommended, and made sure her favorite flowers and chocolates were there. To be honest, he didn't know how Kallista was able to get Moira in there, it was completely booked when he checked. He wasn't going to ask questions, she had her ways of getting what she wanted, he remembered from the years past.

Finally, he made sure that the house was spotless, along with another bouquet of her flowers and chocolates were here as it was all about her and nothing else. He wanted to make sure that she knew that. He loved her too much to watch her be stressed.

"Jesse," Moira started.

Jesse sighed, he knew that tone of voice.

"They are also at Lyuda's place," McCree sighed.

"This was all a part of your plan wasn't it?" Moira asked softly.

"Maybe?" Jesse replied smugly. Moira cupped his face gently as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You've been real stressed lately an' I wanted to make sure you got to relax someway...an' ya know...spend some time with my angel," Jesse said softly as he looked at the woman with puppy dog eyes.

"You could've just told me instead of me thinking that someone was out to get me or somethin," Moira sighed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Jesse replied as he placed a kiss inside of the palm of one of her hands.

"You're lucky I love you because I was about to beat your ass if you told me anything different," Moira huffed.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that angel," 

"I'm serious-" Moira started when Jesse took her lips again.

Moira kissed back eagerly, letting the man push her back onto the bed. He hesitantly pulled back to look into her cinnamon colored orbs before kissing her again placing kisses on the column of her neck, murmuring almost inaudible words against her neck.

"That sounded so dorky," Moira laughed.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to be sexy here," Jesse's head shot up from her neck.

"McCree's Spa Treatment?" Moira questioned.

"You'll love it. I promise," the man smirked.

"I dunno...it sounds kinda lame," Moira giggled.

"You'll see...it's not a one-night treatment...each night it's something different...focused on you...and only you," he continued, his smirk getting bigger.

"Really?" Moira replied unimpressed.

"Of course...now...how about you take off that shirt...and let ole McCree take care of you?" Jesse winked.


	10. Yakuza Princess (Seraphina H. x Genji Shimada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraji ( Seraphina Hasibuan x Genji Shimada)
> 
> Seraphina Hasibuan does not belong to me.
> 
> \-- A rose gold band with smaller circular cut diamonds embedded in the thin band that lead up to a large circular cut diamond.
> 
> She was a Shimada now. A Shimada Princess. --

The sun had yet to peek its rays over the horizon, but yet Seraphina was already awake. She quietly slid out from her bed leaving the man next to her asleep, she glanced at the man once more before she grabbed her blush colored robe and moved quietly through her apartment.

She stepped into the kitchen, the lights, and coffee maker turning on as she placed a large mug underneath the coffee drip and allowed it to do that work for her. She continued to move quietly through the apartment and picked up her tablet, only stopping to look at her detailed schedule for the day. She sighed softly before she tossed the tablet onto the nearest chair and made her way to the floor to ceiling window.

"Today is going to be a long day...are you ready Seraph?" Seraphina said quietly as she raised her hand to look at the ring that adorned her finger. A rose gold band with smaller circular cut diamonds embedded in the thin band that lead up to a large circular cut diamond.

She was a Shimada now. A Shimada Princess

She was a part of a well-known Yakuza clan, she was just a doctor, a researcher, a scientist and now the wife of the younger Shimada heir, Genji Shimada. He could have easily found someone more fitting to be his wife, to satisfy him, but he refused to leave her alone. Ever since she nursed him back to health from a terrible car accident, he had become so smitten with her that she became their doctor they called to her dismay. The man went out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed, wanted and more.

Paired with all of her work-related issues, dealing with the Shimadas and their injuries, she found herself falling for the man as well.

His charming smile, his light-hearted jokester personality, his protectiveness of her. He made sure that she didn't get caught in the dealings of the clan, even with his background she was happy. It was strange at first, but it was also sincere. In a way and despite all of the things that screamed at her, saying that this was wrong, she was happy.

Seraphina sighed softly as she lowered her hand and sighed heavily, she was happy but she also wondered what she had gotten herself into. Two strong arms encircled themselves around her waist, a warm body pressed up against her.

"Mmm…" a deep rumble came from behind her.

"Genji...you're up early," Seraph said quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. Cold," Genji murmured.

"Cold hm?" Seraph murmured and sighed softly as she felt his lips brushing against her ear and down to her neck.

"Mmm...Genji…"

"Before you ask...I'm always going to want more," Genji breathed against her ear.

"You're so greedy," Seraph sighed.

"Only when it comes to you," Genji replied as his hands glided across the silky low cut nighty that hung loosely from her curvaceous frame.

"I have to get ready," Seraph moaned softly as a hand slid between the deep 'V' cut of her nighty and groped at the naked flesh of her breast, pinching at the budding nipple.

"Not yet...you have at least two hours…" Genji breathed against her ear making sure she felt the large bulge against her ass.

"Genji-"

Genji suddenly stepped forward pushing her against the window, a squeak came from the woman as she braced herself against the window, her breast pressing against the window. Ignoring the woman's protests Genji pulled at the robe exposing more of the delicious skin he needed.

"G-Genji what the hell are you doing!" Seraph yelped.

"Letting everyone know that you're mine," Genji murmured.

"W-what-! Ohhh…"

His hand slipped between her legs, a finger between her already moist folds teasing at her entrance and chuckled.

"Thinking about me?" Genji asked.

"You're so full of your-" Seraph mewled as one of his long slender fingers slipped into her.

"Ohh.." Seraph sighed softly.

"You'll be full of me in a second," Genji murmured against her ear.

"Gen-ji" Seraph whined as his fingers began to slide quicker between her folds and teasing her entrance more before sliding a finger into her.

"I love it when you whine like that," Genji sighed. He caught a glimpse of the woman biting her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her moans and squeaks. Genji tsked at her attempt and suddenly nudged her legs apart more, Seraph braced herself against the window as he pressed her a little harder against the window.

"No. No. No. You know not to hide those noises from me, I like hearing you," Genji purred against her ear.

"Genji," Seraph whined again.

"Yes, my Shimada princess? Do you want more? Of course, you want more," Genji chuckled.

Lazily and slowly he continued to work his fingers into her, preparing her for him. The scent of her arousal mixed with the scent of their lovemaking from the previous night filled his nostrils as he greedily continued to place open mouth kisses on her exposed skin. To say that he wanted this was an understatement, he needed her. He needed everything she was willing to give him, she was his and he loved her with all of his being, he was going to make sure she knew that for the rest of their lives.

"Seraph… I love you… you know that right? "Genji murmured in her ear.

Her heartbeat in her ear, the squelching noise of her dripping sex mixed with his essence from the theme night before trailed down her thigh as he continued to tease her, keeping he presses against the window as the sun began to rise.

"I-I love you too Genji, " Seraph panted.

Slowly Genji removed his fingers from her, one at a time, before bringing his fingers to his lips licking them clean before shifting her robe to the side.

"Bend over for me princess," Genji said as he gripped his hard cock, stroking it a few times as he watched the woman arch her back, exposing herself more to the man.

"You were ready for this weren't you?" Seraph asked softly, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"Hm?" Genji's chocolate brown eyes met hers as he positioned himself at her opening, gripping her hips.

"I can say the same thing to you…" Genji trailed off.

"W-wha-" Seraph's lips parted as she felt the man slide into her. A soft groan came from Genji's lips as he let his head roll back, savoring her tight walls pulsing around him. No matter how hard he fucked her or how many times they fucked she was still always so tight and ready for him.

"You aren't innocent my dear. Fuck no," Genji hissed as he moved his hips, pulling from her so the tip of his cock was still surrounded by her needy, sopping lips between her legs only to surge back into her.

"Everything about you drives me crazy," Genji started as his thrusts were harder, more forceful pushing her even harder against the window.

"G-genji!" Seraph yelped.

He drove into her harder, faster, letting her know how much he needed her regardless of their lovemaking the previous night. He always was going to need her, he love, her warmth, her devotion. Genji leaned forward, his body bowing over hers, he pressed soft kisses to her ear as he whispered deliciously filthy things into her ear, earning him a breathy gasp, moan or a tight squeeze of her walls around him. Chuckling deeply he placed one more kiss to her ear before a hand slid to her throat, gently squeezing.

"You know what to do princess," Genji growled deeply. A whimper came from the back of her throat as she braced herself with one hand still on the window, her hand went between her legs and to her clit. Circling, flicking the bundle of nerves, coaxing herself to orgasm over the man's cock that was buried inside of her. She moved her hips together with his meeting his hips at each thrust bringing them closer and closer to that heightened euphoric feeling.

"Genji! " Seraph cried out as she felt herself getting closer, Genji grunted as he felt the woman's walls pulse around him.

She needed it. He needed it, he was greedy and he took everything she gave him.

He fucked her then, not fast, but driving each thrust hard into her. His hand on her throat as she could feel herself letting go becoming only focused on the moment. Time seemed to slow down, the pressure of his fingers and the sensation of his cock filling her were the only things that mattered. With every thrust of his hips pushed them closer and closer to their release, the way she breathlessly cried his name the noises of skin on skin, and lack of sleep pushed them both over the edge. A deep growl came from the man as he brutally slammed his hips into hers, pushing her over her tipping point. Seraph cried out as her orgasm sent electricity through her, Genji used on hand to brace himself and to keep both of them from toppling over onto the ground.

Seraph squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to keep herself from falling over.

"the sun is up… and you also have nosy neighbors," Genji said quietly as he kissed her earlobe.

"W-what?! " Seraph's eyes shot open to see a few of her neighbors peeking through their curtains across from her.

"Genji… " Seraph started before she could continue he slowly pulled from her. A soft whine passed her lips, the afterglow was still in effect, she wanted more but knew that she shouldn't and not to mention half of her neighborhood knew she was fucking Genji Shimada. Grumbling to herself she attempted to fix herself, shivering at the feeling of his essence beginning to slide down her thigh she turned to the man, her mind shifting to work mode.

"You're going to be late if you keep this up,"Genji chuckled.

"You ass. You knew all of this was going to happen!"

"Maybe?" Genji smirked and shrugged.


End file.
